The Birth of a New Villain
by Alpha Moon 64
Summary: The Evil Dr. Eggman has captured Tails and planned to roboticize him. However, after Sonic tried to free his friend, a glitch with the Roboticizer happens and, because of it, I new threat throws Eggman out and plans to roboticize the world. Once, the best buddy of the hero of the world, now, the world's greatest threat!
1. Eggman's Greatest Plan

Egg Factory

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy were running through the Egg Factory to stop Eggman's latest plan. The four of them were beating down Egg Pawns, Egg Flappers, Egg Hammer and Egg Fighters just to get to the mad doctor himself. Just as they reached the door to the center of the factory, they were blocked by a Heavy Egg Hammer.

"You call that a hammer?" Amy asked. She got out a hammer that was bigger than herself! "This is a hammer!" Amy started beating the robot to death.

"Well done, Amy," Sonic said. "Now we just need to break down this door."

"Just leave it to me," Knuckles said, cracking his, well, knuckles. He rapidly punched the door until it fell down and the four of them walked in.

* * *

Central of the Egg Factory

The room was circular and empty. Eggman was nowhere to be seen. On the walls were multiple monitors and on the screen were multiple Eggman Rockets, ready for launch.

"What's that Eggman up to now?" Sonic asked.

"You like it, Sonic?" a voice, from above, asked. The four heroes looked up. A giant tarantula robot crawled down the wall. Eggman's cockpit was in the spider's carapace.

"It's Eggman!" Tails yelled, pointing at him.

"This where it ends, old friends," Eggman laughed. "As you can see, I have a bunch of rockets, ready to be sent around the world. Inside each of them are a bunch of my Badniks, programmed to destroy anything in sight, beside yours truley. The GUN won't be a match!"

"Ha! If they're the same badniks you always use, like the ones outside, I'm sure my friends and I can make short work of them!" Sonic said.

"But will you be fast enough save everyone around the world?" Eggman asked. "No lives lost?"

"I think you're forgetting how many friends we have," Sonic said. "Shadow, Silver, Blaze, the Chaotix and that's only scratching the surface!"

"Maybe so, hedgehog, maybe so…" Eggman said, scratching his chin. "But you're not going warn them, I'll make sure of that!" Eggman's mech shot missiles from the abdomen part of the tarantula as it crawled around the wall. Knuckles climbed up the wall to get to the mech while Tails lifted Sonic up so he could homing attack the cockpit. Amy used her hammer to bang the wall, so the impact would make the mech fall (you'd be surprised how strong she is). The mech created a web and used it to swing the other side of the room.

"Get back here, coward!" Knuckles yelled, gliding over to him. Tails lifted Sonic and Amy up and got closer to the mech.

"Sonic, homing attack the area where the missiles are coming out," Tails ordered. "Amy, use your Spinning Hammer Attack on the cockpit." Sonic and Amy did as ordered. Eggman knocked Sonic off and shot missiles towards Amy. Amy jumped off before they hit her, making them hit the cockpit.

"Arrh!" Eggman screamed. "You'll pay for that!" Knuckles went under the mech and pushed it off, making the mech land on it's back. Sonic walked over to the upside Eggman.

"I can still launch my attack upon the world!" Eggman yelled. "It's not over!" Tails got out his Miles Electric and used it to hack the Egg Network.

"Not anymore. I just hacked your network and order your robots to add bombs in the rockets and then rerouted their locations to you're all of your bases. It will destroy every robot and thing you built over the years!" Tails said. "And what kind of password is "EGGMAN," anyway?"

"That's was the same password to his own private Chao Garden back on the Egg Carrier." Sonic said.

"Shut up!" Eggman yelled, getting his mech back on all eight legs, which quickly gave way. The glass dome opened and Eggman flew out in his Egg Mobile.

"Get back here!" Tails yelled, flying up after him. The tarantula shot an electric net at Tails, hitting him. Eggman swooped down, with a claw coming out of the Egg Mobile, and grabbed Tails, flying away with him.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled.

"Get back here, Eggman!" Knuckles yelled. Eggman bent down and grabbed the Miles Electric off Tails and changed the rockets, to make them blow up in 5 minutes.

"I may not take-over the world today, but I know I can take you out right now! The missiles will blow up in 5 minutes, destroying the factory, along with you," Eggman laughed. "Can you make it out in time?" Eggman flew through a hole in the roof. Sonic ran up the wall after him but Knuckles pulled him down.

"Knuckles! What are you doing?" Sonic asked. "He's got Tails!"

"Yeah and he's got us if we don't get out of here in time!" Knuckles said, starting to run. "We'll worry about Tails later." Sonic sighed in defeat and followed him, along with Amy.

* * *

Egg Factory

Sonic, Knuckles and Amy were running through all and any Badniks in the way, with no time for a fight. The timer was almost over, so Sonic grabbed Knuckles and Amy's arms and ran faster barely escaping with time to spare. They watched the explosion from a nearby cliff.

"At least it was the Egg Factory that was destroyed and not anywhere else," Amy said, wanting to look on the brighter side of things. Knuckles turned around and walked away.

"Where you going, Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"Back to the Master Emerald," Knuckles said. "I left it alone for too long."

"But, Knuckles, we need to save Tails from Eggman," Amy said. "He's our friend!"

"Isn't Tikal and Chaos guarding it as well?" Sonic asked. "It's still being guarded. And we could use all the help we could get to save Tails…"

"Fine! We'll save Tails but straight after that, I'm going back!" Knuckles yelled, annoyed.

* * *

Lava Shelter

Tails was tied down to a metal table, with a laser pointing at him which was connected to a giant computer, which Eggman was at.

"I hope you like my newest invention, Tails!" Eggman smiled. "I call it the Roboticizer! Soon, you will be my robotic slave!"

"New? The Zeti used the exact same thing one me," Tails yelled. "It didn't work for them, and it won't work for you!"


	2. The Betrayal

GUN HQ, Meeting Room

Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Omega and the GUN Commander were sitting at a round table, discussing their plan to save Tails.

"Do we really need to discuss about this?" Sonic asked, bored to death. "Because all usually do is storm through Eggman's defenses, take out whatever giant machine he has for us and win."

"But this is different. Eggman has a hostage this time," The Commander said. "Early today, Eggman sent us this message." He presses a button and the recording played.

"Attention GUN, give this message to Sonic for me: Tell him to meet me at Lava Shelter and to bring a Chaos Emerald to me before sunset, tomorrow, or else his little friend will be the first victim to latest weapon! Ho ho ho!" The recording said. "Orbot! How do I turn this thing o-"

"Where does Eggman expect us to find Chaos Emerald in less than 48 hours?" Knuckles asked.

"I think you forget who you're working with," Rouge said, holding a Chaos Emerald up.

"We're not actually going to give him it, are we?" Sonic asked.

"Of course not. That's why we're giving him this fake Emerald," Shadow said, holding it up. "However, back when you did it on the Ark, Eggman found two reading from the same colour Emerald. That's how he knew about the fake. He won't get that this time. The fake is nothing more than glass."

* * *

Lava Shelter

Everyone split up into teams. Sonic, Knuckles and Amy were Team Heroes and they were to take the fake Emerald to Eggman while Shadow, Rouge and Omega were Team Dark and they were to clear the path for Team Heroes. Eggman watched from the Roboticizer Room, with Tails still tied up.

"Yes, hedgehog, make your way through my defences," Eggman smiled. "I can't make it too easy for you, after all, thanks to hacking the GUN's security camera, I know you're bringing a fake Emerald!" The door began banging. Sonic came through it.

"What? But my cameras say you're…" Eggman was shock.

"Ha! I'm so fast, your cameras can't keep up!" Sonic laughed. "I ran ahead of everyone else."

"I see," Eggman said, walking to his computer. "Place the Emerald there, slowly, then we'll talk!"

"Oh, this whole thing again?" Sonic said.

"Sonic, don't do it," Tails yelled. Sonic winked at Tails, to show him that he had plan. Sonic placed the fake Emerald on the floor, just as a glass tube trapped him.

"I can't believe you fell for that, again!" Eggman laughed. "Now, the two heroes of Mobius, will become my robotic slaves!" He pressed the button to active the roboticizer's laser on Tails. Tails screamed in pain.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled. He spin dashed into the glass, breaking it and homing attacked the laser.

"What are you doing?" Eggman yelled. "Stop or it'll…" The machine exploded, destroying the whole room. Amy, Knuckles and Team Dark watched from afar.

* * *

Remains of the Roboticizer Room

Eggman got up, with his jacket torn.

"Any hope, that finished the Hedgehog…" Eggman said. He saw blue ball jump up from the rubble.

"Game over, Eggman," Sonic laughed. "You're plan failed again! I think it's time to turn yourself in. First, let me find Tails."

"Not so fast, hedgehog!" a robotic voice said. A robotic hand came up from the rubble. Eggman started laughing.

"No, no, no no…" Sonic kept saying. Out of the rubble, came Tails, only, as a robot. His eyes were like Metal Sonic's only purple. His hair were now spikes. Around his neck was a torn cape. His right hand turned into a gun and aimed for Sonic.

"Look alive, Sonic," Eggman laughed. "He's my buddy now!"

"That's what you think," Tails said, grabbing Eggman and aiming his gun at him.

"Sonic must of destroyed the roboticizer before the mind control kicked in," Eggman said.

"Phew, I thought I lost you there, buddy," Sonic said. Tails just looked at him. He threw Eggman at Sonic, which Sonic dodged. "Tails?" Tails fired at Sonic, who kept dodging.

"For years, I've always been second banana," Tails said. "But that changes today." He ran up and grabbed the hedgehog.

"Tails… this isn't you… snap out of it…" Sonic said. Tails walked over to the edge and grabbed Eggman.

"The one you call "Tails," is no more than a childish nickname…" Tails said. "You, aswell as everyone else on this pathetic planet will bow down to Miles!" Tails threw, both, Eggman and Sonic off the edge. They were caught by Shadow and Omega.

* * *

Lava Shelter

"Thanks for that, guys," Sonic said.

"Where's Tails?" Shadow asked, as Omega carried Eggman away. Some bullets were shot down on them. Miles flew down.

"You survived? Should have expected as much," Miles said.

"You failed?" Shadow asked.

"Hand over the Chaos Emerald. The real one," Miles said. "Hand the over fake, you will pain dearly…" Sonic handed the over both Emeralds, not sure which one was real. "Wise choice, hedgehog, wise choice. Now get out of here!" Sonic and Shadow ran as Miles started shooting them.

"What has Eggman done to him?" Shadow asked.

"Turned him into a robot," Sonic said. "I homing attacked the laser which was aimed at Tails. I guessing, do that, corrupted his little guy's mind."

"Little guy? Looks who's talking!" Miles laughed, firing a laser. Sonic and Shadow got back to the GUN truck where everyone was waiting.

"Eggman's in the…" Amy started saying.

"Good! Everyone get in now and drive!" Sonic yelled, jumping in. Everyone else jumped in and they drove away as fast as they could.

* * *

GUN Truck

"Where's Tails?" Amy asked.

"The one trying to kill us!" Sonic yelled.

"What?" Knuckles yelled.

"I'll explain later," Sonic yelled. Miles stopped chasing them.

"You got lucky, Hedgehog…" he said. "But luck doesn't last forever…"


	3. Attack on Westopolis

**Right, I just want to say that uploads are going to go up less than usual because of stuff like school.**

* * *

Eggmanland, Break Room

Orbot and Cubot were playing cards.

"Go fish!" Cubot yelled.

"We're not even playing that," Orbot sighed.

Miles walked in.

"You two, follow me," he ordered. Orbot and Cubot followed the roboticized Tails.

* * *

Eggman's Office

The three of them walked in.

"So…" Miles started. "This place is still standing after all these years…" He sat on Eggman's chairs.

"Yer look familiar, laddie" Cubot said. "I know! Yer wouldn't happen to have a creepy looking doll for cousin, would ya?"

"Fool!" Miles yelled. "I was once the foolish organic known as Miles 'Tails' Prower! Now, I am Miles, the new ruler of this empire!"

"What happened to Dr. Robotnik?" Orbot asked. Miles' hand turned into a gun and pointed at the small robot.

"Robotnik? He's finally fallen! I'm taking his place!" Miles laughed.

"So yer, Miles: Leader of the Eggman Empire?" Cubot asked.

"I supposed this isn't the Eggman Empire anymore, is it?" Miles said. "The Eggman Empire shall now be called: The Miles Monarchy!" Miles laughed.

"Wow, I wouldn't of thought of that name!" Cubot said.

"Orbot… No, that's what the organics call you," Miles said. "No need for idiotic Code-Names! SA-55, tell the rest of the Monarchy about its new leader and to attack these locations." Miles uploaded a list into Orbot or, his new name, SA-55.

"Right away, sir" SA-55 said, hovering out.

"What's my new name, boss?" Cubot asked.

"IDI-07, you will… mmm…" Miles thought. He had no use for the bot. "Just tell me where the Doctor's blueprints are for the roboticizer."

* * *

GUN HQ, Meeting Room

Sonic explained everything to his friends and the commander.

"So by beating an old villain, you've unleashed a new threat," Knuckles said.

"And, no doubt, a bigger one at that," Amy said. "Tails is smarter Eggman."

"I heard that!" Eggman yelled, from his cell. Knuckles got up and started walking away.

"Where are going?" Rouge asked.

"Back to guard the Master Emerald," Knuckles said. "There's a new threat out there and Tails will, of course, want it. That, and you said I could go back after the mission."

"No, we said you could go back, after Tails is saved. Is Tails saved?" Sonic asked. Knuckles sighed and walked back to his seat.

"I've just received word that Eggman's forces are attacking major cities around the world," the commander said.

"Tails must be the one controlling my Empire…" Eggman said.

"Is there anyway to reverse the effects of the roboticization," Shadow asked.

"In theory, yes…" Eggman said. "I could create a de-roboticizer IF I had any tools and that."

"What do we think?" the commander asked. "Robotnik's freedom for the de-roboticizer?"

"Anything to get my buddy back," Sonic said.

* * *

Westopolis

Eggman's, now Miles' robots were attacking the city. Mainly Egg Fighters and Egg Hammers with some classic Badniks thrown in. Silver Sonic, now under his new name, S1lv3r. Sonic and friends came to the scene to help out.

"Team Dark, deal with the Badniks while Team Heroes will save the people," Sonic ordered.

"What? You don't want to smash some bots?" Knuckles asked.

"You know me, I'm planning to smash one or two at least," Sonic laughed.

"Hundred," Amy corrected. Sonic chuckled.

* * *

Final Fortress

Miles, SA-55 and IDI-07 were watching the battle via cameras set around Westopolis.

"The hedgehog…" Miles began. "He still laughs… even when his oldest friend is his enemy…" He punched the screen.

"Er… may wanna calm down, boss…" IDI-07 said.

"SA-55, we are on the right course to the Death Egg crash site, are we not?" Miles asked.

"We are so, sir," SA-55 said. "But I am curious; what do you plan to do with, both, the destroyed Death Egg and blueprints to the Roboticizer?"

"You'll find out soon enough…" Miles smiled. "I will say this: the attacks on major cities is just to buy me time…"

* * *

Westopolis

Sonic was about to run into a building to save a bunch of people but was stopped by S1lv3r.

"You again?" Sonic said. "At least you don't keep coming back, unlike another robo Sonic I know." Suddenly, purple laser orbs came from the sky. It was Metal Sonic! "Just what I needed…" Sonic sighed. Metal landed in front of S1lv3r and started attacking him.

"Go…" Metal said. "I… still work… for Eggman… Let me deal with this prototype…" Sonic ran up the building while Metal beat the crap out of S1lv3r. Sonic came back down, dropping some people off.

"Message from Dr. Robotnik," Metal Sonic said. He showed a hologram of Eggman.

"Sonic! Tails is trying to distract us!" Eggman said. "We have to ignore these attacks from him if we want any chance to beat him! I've spotted my Final Fortress heading the Death Egg Crash Site over on Angel Island!"


	4. The World Roboticizer

Angel Island, Death Egg Crash Site

Miles was overlooking the construction of Death Egg, after it crashed into Angel Island. SA-55 and IDI-07 were with him. He was also working on his blaster on his arm.

"What ya doin', boss?" IDI-07 asked.

"Adding a roboticize feature on my blaster…" Miles said. "I downloaded Eggman's blueprint to the roboticizer so adding the feature to my blaster and the Death Egg should be easy. And I don't like the name Death Egg. We need to change it!"

"How bout changing the Egg to Star?" IDI-07 suggested. Miles shot his head off, making his body chase after it.

"Fool! I don't need my doomsday machine to be copyrighted!" Miles yelled. "We'll just call it, 'The World Roboticizer!' Gets the point across."

"Anything I can do, sir?" SA-55 asked.

"Yes… I need you to contact one of my Monarchy's factories. I want these robotic units to be mass produced!" Miles said, uploading the list to SA-55.

"Yessir," SA-55 said, floating to where the Final Fortress landed.

"Now… to test out this new weapon…" Miles said, flying away.

* * *

Master Emerald Shrine

Tikal was sitting on the giant Emerald. Chaos was playing with some Chao nearby.

"I feel sorry for Knuckles…" Tikal said. "I mean, he has to guard this thing his whole life. He must be bored to death, all the time. I'm bored and I'm only guarding while he's gone…" Miles landed near her. "W...Who are you? You look familiar…"

"The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The heart is the controller. The controller serves to unify the chaos," Miles said. "Your grandmother told you that, correct?"

"H...How do you know that?" Tikal asked. "Wait, you look like the young two-tailed fox I met long ago…"

"Correct," Miles said. "I came here because you're the nearest organic lifeform here…"

"But… I'm a spirit…" Tikal said.

"Then if this works, my number of slaves will be bigger!" Miles laughed and aimed his blaster at the girl. Just as he fired, Chaos got in the way of the shot.

"Chaos! No!" Tikal yelled. Chaos' head changed into one similar to the Artificial Chaos'.

"I… guess that's what a roboticized water monster would look like…" Miles said. "Now… for the girl!"

* * *

The Tornado

Sonic was flying the Tornado to Angel Island. Metal Sonic was him, flying by his side and so was Knuckles.

"He better stay away from the Master Emerald!" Knuckles yelled.

"Metal, how is Eggman working on that de-roboticizer?" Sonic asked.  
"It'll be done, when it's done!" Metal said. "Detecting: Island is slowing descending."

"What?" Knuckles yelled. "We need to hurry up!"

* * *

Angel Island, World Roboticizer Crash Site

Chaos and Tikal, as robots, were helping to rebuild the World Roboticizer. The Master Emerald locked away in the Final Fortress. A shipment of robot landed. Out came a bunch of E-101s, E-103s and E-104s. However, these models were a bit different for the originals. The E-101s has giant laser blasters instead rockets. The E-103s still had rockets while the E-104s now had a pair of machine guns.

"I detect intruders…" Miles said. "You know what to do…" The robots flew into the air and flew towards Sonic and rivals.

"It is almost complete, Lord Miles," Tikal said, emotionlessly. "We predict it will be done before noon."

"I love robots…" Miles smiled. "They don't need to rest, they're replaceable and they work fast!"

* * *

The Tornado

"Incoming E-100 series robots," Metal Sonic said. "Prepare to attack!" The E-100 robots started firing at the heroes. Sonic saw the metal ball rise from the island! Instead of Eggman's face, the thing was modelled after Miles' face. The Final Fortress raised as well.

"Are we too late?" Knuckles asked.

"No," Sonic said. "Metal, go ahead and bring down the Death Egg! Knuckles and I will fight these robots." Metal nodded and flew towards the World Roboticizer.

* * *

World Roboticizer

Metal Sonic landed in it. He looked around. A bunch of new units, E-107 Theta, who were coloured gray and were snipers, shot Metal, making a bunch of dents in him. Metal kneeled down, unable to stand. Miles walked towards him and aimed his blaster at him.

"I believe for a sneak attack, you need to be sneaky," Miles laughed, opening fire at him. The impact made his head fly off, putting him offline. Miles walked to the centre of the base, where the Master Emerald was.

"Now, let's test this thing." Miles laughed, turning it on.

"Energy power is not yet ready," SA-55 said. "We must wait for it to build power to roboticize the planet."

"Then test it on the island, which is about to crash! Make sure it reaches Sonic and Knuckles!" Miles said.

* * *

The battle in the sky

The heroes were losing. Sonic saw the World Roboticizer (WR) power up.

"Knuckles! Retreat!" Sonic yelled, letting Knuckles land on the plane and flew away. The WR shot an electrical blast, at the island, turning the plant life and Chao on there into killing machines. Sonic and Knuckles barely escaped the reach. The E-100 robots were blow to pieces!

"Interesting," Sonic said. "We need to report this back to Egghead." After they flew away, a small explosion came for the WR.

* * *

World Roboticizer

"They escaped, sir," SA-55 said.

"I know!" Miles yelled. "It seems roboticizing something already mechanic blows it up. I could use that to our advantage."


	5. Team Dark's Mission

**One of the other stories I was doing, I deleted it because I don't want to write the rest of it at this moment in time, because I have writer's block with it and I want to do other stories like this one and another one called, "Project Green." So, look forward to that.**

* * *

GUN HQ

Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Eggman, Team Dark and the Commander were watching the news report on how the WR was currently flying over Central City.

"We can clearly see that a small fire have started from the bottom of the rebuilt Death Egg," the newswoman said. "Many have theorized that this may have been caused Sonic and friends when they were reported by GUN to try and board the flying base."

"We got nowhere close to that thing!" Knuckles said. "Metal was the only one to go in and he didn't even return."

"Maybe the explosion got him," Sonic suggested. "As if it was a trap to kill us."

"But then why is it still on fire?" Shadow asked. "Wouldn't Miles have put it out by now?"

"It's the roboticizer," Eggman said. "It destroys machines. The blast must of caught that small bit of the Death Egg."

"So that's the reason why it's descending," Rouge said. "I've look at the news reports of when the thing was over Chun-nan, Adabat and Apotos. It kept getting closer to the ground!"

"So we can use that to our advantage?" Amy asked. "If Miles knew about it, it would of been fixed by now, wouldn't it? The Death Egg will unexpectedly crash land and it'll give us a opening to attack while he's unprepared. And before then, we can gather Blaze, Silver, the Chaotix and the others and Eggman can build the de-roboticizer!"

"Do you know how hard it is to build a de-roboticizer?" Eggman asked.

"And how do you know where the bloody thing is going to land?" Rouge asked. "I've calculated the thing will land on top Empire City, within the next week or so! If that happens, hundreds of people will be killed!"

"So waiting it out isn't an opinion (thank god)," Sonic said. "And even if we could, Tails might have roboticized quite a number of city before then." Sonic refused to call Miles by his new name.

"Back to the De-Roboticizer, Eggman, why don't you just reverse the formulae of the Roboticizer for the De-Roboticizer?" Knuckles asked.

"That could work," Eggman said. "When did you get so smart?"

"I'm not an idiot, you know!" Knuckles said, annoyed.

* * *

World Roboticizer

"It seems we are currently closers to the ground, boss," SA-55 said. "We're decreasing in height!" Miles looked over at SA-55's screen. A map of the WR was flashing red at the bottom.

"IDI-07, order Mecha Tikal and Chaos to repair any damage down there so we can get back in the sky," Miles ordered. "For my plan to work, we need this thing above the planet's atmosphere!"

"Sir, a GUN ship is heading straight for us!" SA-55 said, pointing at the screen.

* * *

GUN Ship

Team Dark and a bunch of soldier and GUN robots were in the ship.

"How are we going to get in there?" Rouge asked. A bunch of E-101, 103, 104 and 107 units flew out of the WR and headed for the ship.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Shadow said. "According to Sonic and Knuckles, those E-Units robots are tough, so how are we going to get close to it?"

"We'll use our own E-Unit bot!" Omega said, climbing out of the ship and stand on the roof. He started shooting the bots. Out of the WR, a green version of E-105 came out, only it had a propeller under it, making it fly. These were the E-106 units. They had cannons around their giant bodies. Omega got out all his weapons.

"Eat lead, Mother*Beep*!" Omega yelled, firing everything.

"Did Omega really just censor himself by making a beeping noise?" Shadow asked.

* * *

World Roboticizer

"That E-123 Unit… such power… maybe if I copy his design…" Miles said, rubbing his metal chin.

"Pausing between every word or so does not make you sound evil," Sa-55 said, under his "breath." "It just makes you sound idiotic."

"Shut up!" Miles yelled. "Let them in. I would love to have the hedgehog and bat under my control, then do a little reprograming to the E-123 Unit!" He got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

The ship got in closer to the WR and landed in the hanger. Everyone got out. Shadow shot some Chaos Spears around the room, hitting a few E-107s who were invisible.

"How did you know they were there?" Rouge asked, shocked.

"I didn't…" Shadow said. "But I see they can turn invisible now. Suppose you would want your snipers to do that." Bullet shots came from above, hitting and killing a few soldiers and robots. The ones alive fired upwards.

"You think those puny bullet can affect me?" a voice asked.

"How about this?" Shadow asked, throwing a bunch of Chaos Spears in up above. The Chaos Spears were thrown back, hitting a few people. Metal Sonic's fell from above. Miles flew down and stepped on it, crushing it.

"So… you don't care if you kill your friend?" Miles asked. "Chaos Spears are powerful weapons, you know?"

"As long as I'm with the world, I'll do anything to save it," Shadow said.

"We then…" Miles laughed. "Considered yourself… a changed hedgehog…" Miles shot his roboticizer cannon at Shadow, turning him into a robot. "The ultimate life form, under my control!"

"Shadow?" Rouge waving her hand in front of his emotionless face.

"Feeling left out?" Miles asked, holding up the roboticizer. "Wanna join?"

"I'm good," Rouge said, backing up into the ship. "We'll just be heading back now."

Miles shot the GUN soldiers, trying them into robots. He then shot the robots, making them blow up as the were mechanical. Rouge and Omega ran towards the ship but Miles shot it with the roboticizer, blowing it up.

"It's no use," Miles laughed. "Join me, or be destroyed! I'm willing to let pretty robots rule with me."

"Um… I'm 18, you're 8," Rouge said.

"Robots are ageless," Miles said.

"Even so, what's makes you think I'll join forces with you?" Rouge asked. "Beside being queen of the world?"

"I'm jumping out, if that's ok with you?" Omega said, jumping off the WR. He used his boosters to lower himself, slowly. A few seconds later, he saw Rouge jump out.

"Don't be robot, don't be robot," Omega chanted to himself.

"Don't worry," Rouge said, lowing down to Omega's level. Her wings were now robotic and had rocket boosters. "He only partly got me."

"Mission Failure," Omega said.

"Yeah, and it looks like they fixed the the thing!" Rouge said. "Let's get back to HQ."


	6. A Message to the World

GUN HQ

"Miles explained to me that he planned to take the Death Egg, now under the name, 'World Roboticizer,' above the planet's atmosphere so then the world will become robotic!" Rouge explained.

"The De-Roboticizer is almost," Eggman said, walking in with a gun looking thing. "Now this may or may not work, Rouge." Eggman pointed the gun at Rouge's wings. Sonic stood in the way.

"And if it doesn't?" He asked. Eggman sighed.

"It's a risk I'm will to take," Eggman said, pushing the hedgehog.

"Before you do, let me finish saying what Miles said," Rouge said. "He wanted to meet Team Heroes at Marble Zone."

"Why?" Amy asked.

"It could be a trap," Knuckles said.

"A trap I'm willing to take to save my buddy," Sonic said, walking out.

"He does know the meeting wasn't over yet?" Rouge asked.

"For him, it is." The commander said. "Before the meeting, I asked him if he could do me a favour just before the meeting ended. I wanted to talk to the rest of you about something which Sonic wouldn't like."

"What is it?" Knuckles asked, as Eggman attempted to fire the de-roboticizer, only to have it blow up in his face.

"If Robotnik's roboticizer doesn't work…" the commander started.

"If? It didn't!" Rouge yelled.

"As I was saying," the commander carried on. "If Robotnik's roboticizer doesn't work, we may have to kill the roboticizer victims, including Miles. They're too dangerous to be kept active. Even if we reprogram them, what's to stop someone to reprogram the again?"

"I understand," Amy said. "I now see what you asked for Sonic to go out."

* * *

Marble Zone

Sonic, Amy and Knuckles made their way into the underground dungeon of Marble Zone. Rouge insisted to go with them.

"I remember this place," Sonic said. "Pushing blocks, standing still on the blocks, lava. Not a nice place to be."

"I insure you won't have to live through that again today," a voice said. It was Miles, waiting for the heroes, along with Chaos and Shadow. "Or ever again!"

"Tails! Snap out of it, buddy!" Sonic yelled. "Eggman's working is a re-roboticizer to fix this. You can fight it until then!" Miles fired some bullets at the hedgehog. He then fired his roboticizer laser at them. The heroes dodged it.

"If you truly want us to work together again…" Miles said. "You will accept your fate and be roboticized."

"Fate? Ha!" Sonic laughed. "Sonic the Hedgehog doesn't do 'fate.' I decide what happens to me, not the world, not you, not anyone!"

"I wish you'd let me decide," Amy whispered to herself.

"Sonic, we're not going to be able to convince him to stop the attack or to work with us to save Tails," Rouge said. "With robots, you need to short circuit them. Paradoxes are the way to go."

"Do they work?" Amy asked.

"Of course. I use them on Omega all the time." Rouge said. "Miles, this statement is false!"

"Detecting Paradox!" Miles said. "Ignore. Begin roboticizing paradox user." Mile shot the laser at Rouge. Knuckles jumped in the way of laser, turning himself into a robot.

"Knuckles!" Sonic, Amy and Rouge yelled. While they were left in shock, Miles shot Rouge, turning her into a robot. Luckily, the laser went nowhere near her robotic wings.

"We're getting out of here!" Sonic yelled, grabbing Amy's hand. As the ran towards the exit, but were blocked by a bunch of E-100 robots.

"Now where to run, hedgehog!" Miles laughed. "Game over." Amy got out here hammer and whacked the robots into Miles. She grabbed Sonic's arm and made a dash for it. Once they were gone, Miles climbed out of the pile of robots, getting a message from Tikal.

"Sir, please return to the World Roboticizer. Everything is ready!" Tikal said. Miles and his 4 robotic slave flew up to the WR.

* * *

GUN HQ

"What's the matter, hedgehog?" Eggman asked. "Not use to losing?"

"No, I'm not," Sonic said. "It's your job to be used to losing."

"How's the de-roboticizer doing?" the commander asked.

"I have the coding, but I need the same kind of the laser for roboticizer to make it work. You're weaponry won't do." Eggman said. "That's why I say we make the hedgehogs and rogue robots go up to the World Roboticizer, replace the roboticizer coding with the de-roboticizer and relocate the target to the base itself."

"So you do have an IQ of 300," Sonic said. "Couldn't tell with such classics as the Egg Dealer."

"Shut up, hedgehog!" Eggman yelled. The monitor in the room went static, then Miles appeared on it!

"Hah, hah, hah! Citizens of Earth, lend me your ears and listen to me! My name is Miles Prower, the world's greatest scientist, and soon to be the world's greatest ruler! Now, this is the beginning of the greatest Monarchy of all time!" Miles laughed. The video changed to show the WR. It was now in space, not longer was on fire and was fully charged. It activated, with lightning bolts coming out of it, hitting Central City, blowing it up and turning any life into robots! "And to think, this is only a small bit of power of this weapon. Hah, hah, hah!" Miles kept laughing as a timer popped up in screen, counting down from 7 hours!

"Hey! He stole my script from when I tried to threaten the world!" Eggman yelled.

"Yeah, but his was more impressive." Sonic said.

"Gentlemen! We have less than 7 hours to get up there." the commander said. "We need something that can take us up there." Everyone looked at Eggman. He sighed.

"Back on Angel Island, I had a teleporter to send me straight to the Death Egg. Maybe that could work." Eggman said, handing Sonic the Pen Drive with the De-Roboticizer coding.

* * *

Death Egg

It took a few hours to get to the Angel Island, then another few to find thing, after the island was turned into a robotic death trap. Luckily, the teleporter was on a none roboticize part of the island. Sonic, Amy and Omega used it while Eggman stayed behind at HQ. When they walked out of the teleport, they were met with a bunch of E-105s units and Mecha Chaos.


	7. The World of Sorrow

World Roboticizer (or Death Egg, as I called it in the last chapter)

Omega was firing at the E-105s while Sonic and Amy were dealing with Chaos.

"This brings back memories!" Sonic laughed. "Look, dude, I know you're really a good guy but it's always fun to fight you!" He homing attack the metal head, sending Chaos offline.

"Sure sending him offline didn't kill him?" Amy asked.

"Course not, it's not like we blew him up," Sonic said. "Don't get any ideas, 'Tiny.'" Sonic pointed at Omega as they carried on into the base. After much fighting, they reached the core.

"We don't have long," Omega said. "Only 5 minutes to upload Eggman's coding."

"Right!" Sonic said. "Where do I plug this thing in?"

"Not here," a voice said. It was Miles. "The main computer is on the uppermost floor. Are you fast enough to get there in less than 5 minutes?"

"Seems like being Miles has made you forget how fast your best friend is, Tails," Sonic said.

"It's not that," Miles muttered. "You don't know how to get to the main computer, let alone which room it's in. I'll admit, I don't feel like roboticizing you two. How would like to be test subjects?"

"I'll give you the short answer," Sonic said, spin-dashing into Miles and jumping into an air vent. "Amy, Omega, distract him for me!"

* * *

Sonic ran up the the base, trying to find the shortest route to the computer room. He was just glad Vector wasn't here. There was only 60 seconds left when Sonic reached the computer room. He plugged in the pen drive and uploaded the coding. Now he only had to replace the roboticizer's coding with it and relocate it to the WR. Just as Sonic was going to do that, with 30 seconds on the clock, a hand grabbed him and pulled him away. It was Mecha Sonic, no under the name: M3-CH.

"10 seconds until Roboticized!"

"No! You…" Sonic spin-dashed but it was blocked. Sonic just decided to run to the computer but M3-CH just kept hitting him away.

"5…"

"I just gotta…"

"4…"

"It's not too…

"3…

"...late…"

"2…"

"Get out of my way you piece of…"

"1…"

"It doesn't end like this…"

* * *

Mobius (or Earth)

The WR fired. Everyone on the planet was turned into a robot. Eggman's bases, GUN's bases and my city blew up because of it. It was too late…

* * *

World Roboticizer

Amy and Omega were still trying to defeat Miles. They saw the planet get roboticized.

"It's over…" Miles said. "You have two choices, hedgehog. One, become a test subject or two, be roboticized. Choose your poison, carefully."

"We shall not give up the fight!" Omega said. "Rosey, we can defeat…" Omega stopped when he saw Amy was on her knees, crying.

* * *

Sonic was still battling M3-CH.

"The whole planet may be robotic," Sonic said. "But that's doesn't mean I'm giving up!" Sonic jumped on the robot. "I've fought robots my whole life! And it looks like that isn't changing!" Sonic kicked M3-CH into a gas pipe, filling the room with gas, M3-CH started rusting. "So Miles created this gas in case of rogue robots, huh? Well, looks like I'm taking out the trash!" Sonic picked up the rusted robot and threw him down an air vent, making him blow up. The WR started to lose altitude. Sonic carried on setting the De-Roboticizer.

"I'll active this when this thing is in the planet's atmosphere," Sonic said. "In doing so, it should de-roboticize everyone, including Tails and my other friends!"

* * *

"SA-55, why are we losing altitude?" Miles asked SA-55, via radio.

"M3-CH was tossed into the jet engine, sir!" SA-55 stated. "We are now in the planet's atmosphere!" The core began to light up. Amy looked up.

"No… no, no, no, no, no…" Miles yelled. "It wasn't supposed to end like this… the blue fool must of super charged the roboticizer!"

"You mean de-roboticizer?" Amy corrected.

"Whatever! This whole base will blow up in a matter of seconds!" Miles yelled. "And how do you know it's de-roboticizing?"

"Look at your hand," Omega said. Miles lifted up his hand. He could she fur and a glove.

"No! No! No…" Miles yelled, before the core blew up.

* * *

World Roboticizer Crash Site

Omega climbed out of the rubble, carrying Amy.

"You ok?" Omega asked.

"Yeah," Amy said. "I just hope Sonic made it." They saw Shadow and Rouge, now organic again, running off with the Master Emerald, along with Knuckles, Tikal and Chaos chasing after them, also organic. A piece of metal flew upwards, as it was kicked by a blue leg. Sonic climbed out of the rubble, bruised and gloves torn.

"Good to see you two out alive," Sonic said. "Any sign of the others?"

"We've seen everyone but Tails," Amy said. The three of them saw something move. It was only IDI-07 with SA-55's head.

"Ha! Let's see how you like bein' a head!" IDI-07 laughed. "Wait, Miles is gone, so that means… I'm Cubot again! And you're Orbot."

"End this nightmare, now," Orbot said. "Just find Eggman so we can be on our way." The both of them floated away. Omega saw a tail sticking out. He pulled it out of the ground. It was Tails.

"Hey, Omega…" Tails laughed, nervously. Sonic and Amy ran over to them, both hugging Tails.

"Good to have you back, buddy…" Sonic said.

"It is…" Tails said. He sighed.

"What's the matter?" Amy asked.

"It's just… I can't help but feel guilty for all the things I did as Miles…" Tails said.

"You and Miles aren't the same person. Miles is an evil robot that took control of you. But you fought his control… it was the only reason why he didn't roboticize Amy and me back there," Sonic said.

"You're right, Sonic." Tails said.

"Now come on, we have to help the world get back on it's feet after Miles' attack. And celebrate with a truck load of chili dogs!" Sonic laughed, running off. Tails followed.

"Chili dogs?" Omega said. He looked at Amy. "What do you see in him?" Amy got out her hammer.

"Keep walking," Amy ordered.

* * *

 **This is it, the end of this story. Thanking for reading and make sure to follow, favourtie and review. Also, look forward to two new stories I have planned; Project Green and Project Metal! Dare ya to guess who the Main Characters are of these two stories! Good Luck!**


End file.
